Regina Wrathfire
Regina Millenia Wrathfire Titles The Future-Queen of Monsters, The Nuclear Beauty, Goddess of War, Patron Saint of Devastation Description Regina resembles a tall, slightly amazonian woman with green scale-like skin. She has hot neon-pink hair and identically-colored fins running along her spine. When relaxed these fins are flexible and smooth, but when angered they become rigid as steel and resemble bright pink flames. She has four fingers on her hands, one being an opposable thumb, and four toes on her feet, each tipped off with a scythe-like claw that is extremely sharp and abnormally hot to the touch. Her facial structure is an odd mix of human, reptilian, and felinoid traits creating an unusually ‘cute’ predatory expression when relaxed. This is anything but cute when angered and her very long, sharp, crocodile-like teeth are bared. Human-sized Stats Height: 5’3” Weight: 382 pounds B/W/H: 36/24/36 True-sized stats Height: 75 meters Weight: 35,000 tonsApprox. Overview The humanoid rebirth of the legendary Monster King, Regina Wrathfire is every bit Godzilla as she is human, a fact reinforced by her unusual ‘bipolar’ mentality, often swinging between a human being, attempting to be cute, making friends, and expressing emotions other than rage, and being Gojiran; roaring and screaming, throwing rather destructive fits, getting into fights with almost anyone, and property damage ranging in the billions. Origin Born in Tokyo less than two years after the events of the Final Monster War, Regina Wrathfire was among the first of the children of ‘Project Dragon Knight’, the mysterious genetic process that resulted in her mother, Nami’s creation, and the mutation of her grandmother Jura Wrathfire. Unlike most, however, not only did she survive past birth, but she held the secret to allowing other K-Gened to survive as well, effectively becoming the ‘mother’ of a whole new breed of Kaiju because, unlike so many others, she inherited the core of her ‘father's’ power; The G-Cells. Now with this in hand, it was thanks to Gina that an entire generation of children could survive and grow. Eighteen years later, and our adventure begins! Combat Style Lightning Bruiser While Gina may play up the sex appeal outside of combat with her sultry swagger, in combat it’s an entirely different story. Her ‘father’ was a big, slow, lumbering brute. Gina? She’s faster than sound when she pushes herself. Capable of keeping a sustained speed just a hair’s breadth shy of maximum speed, Regina is second only to Gigi, Roddey, and Hedrah on caffeine in terms of sheer speed. Unlike any of those three, however, she’s also amazingly powerful, matching up with burly brutes like Dizzy and Jura in terms of raw muscle and energy output. Only Titanna Malcolm and Regina’s ‘big’ sister Crystal Wrathfire have an even remotely similar balance between power and speed, and even then they fall short in both areas. Combat Moves Grappling Spinebreaker: Exactly what it sounds like. An overhead throw from the neck. Super move Metronome: Not the pokemon move, but grabbing the foe by the tail and slamming them into the ground multiple times before flinging them away. Melee Nuclear Jawbreaker: A one-two uppercut to the jaws that sends opponents falling ass-over-teakettle. Roundabout: A whirlwind kick to the face. Tail Slap: Exactly what it says on the tin. Super Move Snapdragon: A sudden kick to the bollocks. Ranged Fireball: A short pulse of her fire breath creates a small sphere of concussive flames. Flame Breath: A sustained gout of nuclear fire that sweeps out in a tight cone. Nuclear Pulse: A shockwave of concussive force and intense heat. Super Move Flare Beam: A blast of nuclear fire so tightly focused that the resultant beam is almost pure nuclear energy and can strike with pinpoint accuracy. Special Move Super Mode: Regina can gather in raw nuclear energies from the air around her, resulting in a powerful, albeit temporary mutation that heavily amplifies her abilities. Info: This form is a hybrid of ‘Burning Godzilla’ and ‘Super Godzilla’ Weaknesses Boron: It reduces radiation effects and is very painful for Regina to even be near, and potentially lethal to inject her with, as well as reducing her abilities greatly. Poor traction: Regina is amazingly fast when she pushes herself, but it due to her unusually soft feet, it takes time to build up that momentum, and it won’t simply vanish like Crystal’s flight, nor is she skilled at altering it like Titanna, so any turn sharper than a slight curve will send her toppling over and sudden stops are, quite literally, impossible.